flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lying
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A561984 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 15:57, 6 December 2009 FlashForward Wiki community I think this wiki has a nice little community. :) User:Pierre and User:ObiDanKenobi5 used to edit a lot, though not so much anymore. User:Gaarmyvet, User:T montalbano, User:Effeff, and User:Bdore, among others, still edit a lot. Oh, and thanks for writing that detailed episode summary for "The Garden of Forking Paths". Happy editing! —WikiaCitizen (reply) 09:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Green edit buttons when logged in Some investigation revealed that the MediaWiki software actually alters the code (rather than merely changing a class) it generates when a user is logged in, making your request of green edit buttons when logged in a bit difficult to implement. I was able to come up with a workaround: I added around 30 lines of code to your User:Lying/monaco.css stylesheet to give you the effect that you wanted of having green edit buttons even when logged in (this effect only applies to you and no one else; you may have to refresh/reload in your browser before the change shows up). If you ever decide that you don't want the green edit buttons anymore, just delete all the lines of code that I added to that stylesheet. Enjoy your new green edit buttons! :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 06:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that the intent of the developers of the MediaWiki engine was to use the big green edit button to emphasize to new visitors to Wikia that anyone can edit the pages. Once someone has already created an account, the person is already aware of how wikis work, and doesn't need to be reminded again; plus, some editors might have felt that the green edit button was too large and distracting. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 21:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy Town Yeah, I'm an admin on the FlashForward wiki. I actually am watching Happy Town (it looks similar to Harper's Island, which I also liked) and enjoyed the first episode, but I'm not interested enough in the show and I have enough other demands on my time that I'm not going to get involved in the wiki for Happy Town. Plus, Happy Town is not going to last for long: it's only scheduled for eight episodes, and it's already virtually guaranteed that it's not going to come back for any more after that (the viewership ratings for the premiere episode were awful, the worst of any premiere by ABC this season). —WikiaCitizen (reply) 21:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, totally didn't know that. I think it will last all it's episodes though, I have yet to watch anything that was cut during the season and yanked immediately. Plus, the whole "rating" thing I find rigged. There are many shows that get ok ratings but the Nielsen thing is a huge joke. Lying 13:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, did you hear? Now Flashforward is in the same category. Lying 23:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC)